


The Black Pearl Ring

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Inspired by the Donovan family books by Elizabeth Lowell. An Olicity AU where Felicity comes in possession of the much sought after  Donovan Black Pearl.





	1. A Surprise Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to say a very special thank you to @captainolicitysbedroom for creating such beautiful artwork and to @almondblossomme for all her support being willing to proof read. I’m very, very grateful! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

_ Las Vegas _

 

Felicity looked for her mother as she walked through the arrivals door. She really wished she was coming home for a happier reason but when her mother called to inform her of her aunt Mary Ellen’s death she knew she had to be there for her funeral.

 

Felicity saw her mother right away, never one to blend into the crowd, Donna Smoak stood out in her canary yellow dress and spiked heels, she rushed toward her “Oh baby girl,” she hugged Felicity tight, “so glad you are here. Mary Ellen would have been honoured that you came all this way for her memorial.”

 

Mary Ellen was Jewish like the rest of the family but she requested to have a simple memorial rather than a more traditional service. 

 

“Oh Mom, I’m so glad to be here for you and to remember Mary Ellen.” Felicity hugged her mother back.

 

“So where did you park? Let’s head home.” She began leading her mother out of the airport.

 

She was glad to be here, her mother was understandably very upset to have lost her sister. Donna and Mary Ellen had been very close, Mary Ellen had really been the only relative they interacted with. So the loss was immense. Felicity knew she would have to keep in closer contact with her mother from now on. 

 

She and Donna drank tea and reminisced about the good times with Mary Ellen until bedtime came early for Felicity, she was still on east coast time. The next morning was the memorial service. Felicity was pleased there was such a large turn out for her lovely aunt. She did see a few shady characters but they all knew Mary Ellen had led a colourful and adventurous life. 

 

The memorial service was lovely and before she knew it Felicity was flying back to Star City and her very busy job. She promised her mother she would keep in touch. 

  
  


&&&&&

 

_ Star City  _

 

Felicity congratulated her team on a job well done and began gathering her laptop and papers from the conference room table.  They had been working practically non-stop for the past week on an idea brought to her by one of her top engineers – Curtis Holt. The man was a genius and she was a genius for seeing his potential. She smiled to herself. She was now ready to present Curtis’ idea of the Power Cell aka new and improved battery, to the board.

 

She pushed open the glass board room door and almost collided with her assistant Roger. “Ms. Smoak, a lawyer named Mr. Barry Allen has been calling for you all afternoon.”

 

Felicity gave Roger a puzzled look.

 

“I asked and he said it wasn’t urgent so I didn’t disturb you but given that he has called three times you should probably call him back sooner, rather than later. I left his number on a post-it at your desk.”

 

“Thanks Roger,” Felicity said as they both walked past glass doored offices until they finally reached her corner office. “I’ll call him back right away.”

 

What on earth could a lawyer want with her. She hoped this had nothing to do with the Power Cell, it’s existence was proprietary information but with the amount of corporate espionage happening, one never knew.

 

Felicity picked up the pink post-it on her desk, cradled the receiver against her ear and dialed Barry Allen’s phone number. Which now that she looked at it was a Las Vegas number.

 

“Barry Allen’s office,” his receptionist answered.

 

“Hello, this is Felicity Smoak. I believe Barry Allen is trying to get in touch with me.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Smoak, just one moment. I’ll transfer you to Mr. Allen”

 

As Felicity listened to the ever-annoying elevator music while on hold, she kept thinking of all the reasons a lawyer would contact her. A lawyer had never contacted her personally. She had occasionally met with the company lawyers but that was more about being informed. She was so lost in thought she almost missed Barry answering.

 

“Ms. Smoak, Ms. Smoak are you there?”

 

“Yes, so sorry Mr. Allen.”

 

“No worries. I’m calling to talk to you about your great Aunt Mary Ellen’s estate.”

 

Mary Ellen was her cool aunt.  She had the coolest stories from her many adventures. As a child Felicity, had idolized her but after she moved to the east coast for university she saw her far less than she would have liked. She had been saddened when her mother had called with the news a few weeks ago. Mary Ellen had lived a long life but Felicity really wished she had taken the time to visit her more.

 

“Ms. Smoak, Ms. Smoak? Are you still there? Do we have a bad connection?”

 

“Sorry, Mr. Allen I’m here. You mentioned my Aunt Mary Ellen?”

 

“Yes, Mary Ellen Smoak left you her jewelry collection in her will. I wanted to contact you to see the best way to arrange shipment.”

 

“Wow. I loved her jewelry collection when I was child. That is amazing.”

 

Felicity remembered going through her aunt’s jewelry box and admiring all the lovely glittery baubles her aunt kept in the box on her bureau. As a child, she thought the box was magical.

 

“We can have the box and it’s contents shipped to you if you provide us with an address.”

 

“No problem.” Felicity quickly rhymed off the address to her apartment.

 

 

&&&&&

 

A couple of days later Felicity was standing in her apartment looking down at a large shipping box with Barry Allen’s return address on the lid.

 

Felicity had not seen her aunt’s jewelry collection since childhood and being a child, she had loved all the large, glittery objects. She had expected Mary Ellen’s jewelry collection to be mainly costume jewelry. She used to love to play dress up with the large necklaces and bracelets. Honestly, she could not wait to see them again.

 

She looked at the large box now occupying a large portion of her living her room. Now, how to unpack it? She didn’t recall the box being so large, perhaps it was the packaging?

 

Felicity ended up using scissors, a knife and a whole lot of elbow grease but she eventually got the box open and there inside was the jewelry box of her childhood.

 

She looked over and assessed whether her coffee table would hold the jewelry box, once she decided yes, she hauled the jewelry box out of the shipping material. 

 

Opening the lid was like being sucked back into her childhood. Right on top was all the costume jewelry she remembered. If nothing else she was so grateful for all the memories the jewelry brought back. She spent a good twenty minutes just reminiscing.  How she wished she could be doing this with her aunt, she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

 

What she had not remembered about the jewelry box were the other smaller compartments. Felicity began poking around and found the watch her aunt had worn, she remembered thinking the watch was super classy. She held it up to her ear, dead battery, she would have to replace.

 

Felicity felt so grateful to have been granted this wonderful gift by her aunt. She began organizing the costume jewelry on her couch. She knew she could get some wear out of some of the pieces.

 

Once all the jewellery was out of the box, she noticed the top compartment could be lifted. She lifted the red velvet top off to find even more jewelry beneath. And this jewelry looked valuable. It was then she saw it – the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She carefully took out the silver ring with a large stunning black pearl at its centre. The pearl was in a crown like setting. Felicity couldn’t help but think this was ring fit for royalty.

 

Upon discovering the more expensive items, she decided she should get them appraised and insured. She had never really owned expensive jewelry but she thought that would be the next sensible move. She refused to think of a very nice engagement ring she had once owned.

 

First she would call her mother to see if she knew anything about Aunt Mary Ellen’s secret jewelry stash. She wanted to have all the information necessary for appraisal and insurance.

 

Felicity curled up on her comfy couch with her wrap and opened her phone, touched her mother’s name to see her smiling face appear before the call went through.

 

“Hello, baby girl!”

 

“Hi Mom, hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.”

 

“Now honey, there is no such thing as a bad time for you to call.”

 

“Thanks Mom. You know how I told you that I had inherited Aunt Mary Ellen’s jewelry.”

 

“Yes, that was so kind of her. So glad she remembered you in her Will. But you always were her favourite. She asked after you every time I visited her. She was so proud of you hun.”

 

“I wish I had spent more time with her.”

 

“I know. But she totally understood.”

 

“So the jewelry box came today and I found what I expected, the jewelry I remembered, but she also had a separate section of more expensive jewelry. Do you know anything about that?”

 

“Expensive jewelry. I’m surprised. I never saw her wear anything that stood out. But she did travel a fair bit in her younger years. Perhaps it was from that time.”

 

“Yes, maybe. I’m going to take to be appraised and insured just in case. There is a stunning black pearl ring, I think I’ll start wearing it in memory of her.”

 

“That is a lovely idea. It will be like you get to carry a piece of her with you always. I just love it.”

 

“Thanks Mom and if you can think of anyone else who might now about the jewelry’s history, if you could ask.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Well I best be off to bed. I have work in the morning.”

 

“Of course baby girl. Pleasant dreams.”

 

“Night Mom, love you.”

 

“Love you too, good night”

 

 

&&&&&

 

The next morning Felicity carefully put the jewelry she wanted appraised, including the black pearl ring in her bag. She had Googled the night before to find out how one gets jewelry appraised, apparently there are jewelry appraisers who belong to a national organization. Good to know. She took note of a couple of names so she could make some calls on her lunch break.

 

Lunch came and went, things were still quite busy with the launch of the Power Cell fast approaching. Felicity finally got a moment to herself around three and made some calls. Lucky for her, due to a cancellation, she could see someone tonight.

 

Felicity quickly Google mapped how to get to the appraiser's office and pleasantly discovered it was in a jewelry store within walking distance from her office.  

 

The appraiser, Mr Todd, seemed quite nice but he asked lots of personal questions. She wasn’t sure if this was the norm or if she should be worried. She answered only what was necessary. She waited patiently as he examined, the ring, bracelet and two necklaces she had brought. 

 

“Very nice,” she heard the Mr. Todd say under his breathe.

 

“That’s good, right? Very nice sounds like a good thing.”

 

“Ms. Smoak you have yourself quite the little nest egg here.” He quoted her a number far higher than she expected.  

 

“I highly recommend you insure these pieces.”

 

“Thank you. I will do so now.” She gathered her jewelry and stopped for a moment, “Do you know where I could get the ring resized, I’d like to wear it myself and it’s just a little too big.”

 

“Ms. Smoak we offer that service here. Here, let me size your finger,” he held out an instrument to size her finger, “Not much difference, you can leave the ring here and I’ll make sure it gets taken care of as soon as possible.”

 

“Thank you. I would greatly appreciate your help; the ring has sentimental value.”

 

“Come out to the front of the store and we can settle the bill, my assistant will take care of you.”

 

Felicity followed the appraiser from the back of the store, paid the bill with the young lady at the cash and left the store. Once she walked down the sidewalk a bit, she stopped and did a happy dance. Right on the spot. Wow. Aunt Mary Ellen had left her a nest egg. She had no interested in selling the pieces but knowing she could was a comfort.   
  
  


&&&&&&   
  


_ Central City – Headquarters of Queen Consolidated _

 

“Look what the cat dragged in” Thea Queen said looking up from her computer. On the screen were various pieces of amber that would soon be going up for auction.

 

It wasn’t a big office space but with three employees, all of whom travelled regularly, space wasn’t a requirement. The room had three work stations, a couch, a coffee maker and a TV – the necessities. Queen Consolidated might be small firm but it had a big reputation as being the  foremost jewelry prospector in the world. The business was run by three partners, Oliver and Thea Queen and Oliver’s old college friend John Diggle. If there was a gem you wanted, Queen Consolidated could help you find it and make sure you bought it legally. The legally was the important part. They prided themselves as being above the board, they wanted their clients to know they were dealing with a trustworthy organization. So far this plan was working very well for them. But they were not unaware of the shadier side of the jewelry business.

 

“Hey, I wasn’t gone that long,” Oliver Queen smiled at his sister as he took a seat at his desk, that faced her’s. “And I got the piece I went for,” he winked.

 

Oliver had been in China acquiring a rare piece of jade that a client hired them to track down. The piece had come up for auction at an estate sale.

 

“The Murray’s will be pleased,” Thea smiled. “I’m working on the Tobin file; you know how Ms. Janet Tobin likes her amber with just the right shade of green.”

 

“You will find her the perfect piece Thea. Where is John?”

 

“Believe it or not, he took a half day today. Today was Lyla’s first prenatal appointment.”

 

“Yes, how could I forget?!”

 

“Travelling through several time zones will do that to you. Do you even know what day it is?”

 

“Very funny. I have this handy device,” Oliver waves his iPhone in Thea’s direction, “keeps me up to date with both the date and the time.”

 

“Welcome to the 21 st century, took you forever to join us big brother.”

 

“I’m just going to see if there is anything new popping up on any message boards and then I’m going to head home to get over this jet lag.”

 

“Cool, I will just get back to my amber gazing, you know how I hate to sit here and look at precious stones,” Thea sighed dramatically and turned her focus back to her computer screen.

 

The room was quiet except for the air conditioning and lowly playing music coming from Thea’s computer.

 

Oliver scanned his normal message boards fairly quickly. He always liked to know he what new items were on the market. He had an ongoing list of wants from repeat clients. He was about to shut down his computer when something caught his eye. No, it couldn’t be he thought. According to chatter on one of the message boards there had been a recent sighting of the illusive Donovan Black Pearl. He had seen such comments before but they never turned into fruition but for some reason Oliver that this one might have merit.

 

Oliver settled into his chair to dig deeper. The more he read, the more he believed it might be possible. The Donovan Black Pearl was something of a legend in the jewelry world and sought the world over. It seemed as though it turned up in Star City when brought in for appraisal. Clearly the owner had no idea what they possessed.

 

While Queen Consolidated was completely above the board legally in terms of their jewelry transactions what they did to find information might not be. Oliver quickly hacked and found out the jewelry store that did the appraisal and then hacked their security cameras to see who the lucky owner was. It couldn’t be? No way? He knew that woman and she had no idea what she had.

 

“What’s up Oliver? You have that I’m on to something face.” Thea walked toward Oliver’s workstation.

 

“It seems the Donovan Black Pearl has resurfaced in the oddest of places.”

 

“Shut up. You found the Donovan Black Pearl?! Who had it?”

 

“According to the message boards it has been brought in for appraisal in Star City.”

 

“Star City? Where we grew up? An hour from here? Why aren’t you already on route?”

 

“Slow down Thea. I’m not sure it’s for sale. “

 

“We both know if it’s not for sale now, it will be soon. Whoever has that pearl is a target, we should try to get a legitimate sale in place before anything untoward happens.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more. It’s just that the seller is not a big fan of me and it’s not clear that she’s selling.”

 

“SHE? You know the person with the Donovan Black Pearl personally?”

 

“Yes, it’s Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Felicity Smoak – as in your ex fiancé, love of your life – Felicity Smoak??”

 

“Thea,” he tried to use his warning voice.

 

“Don’t Thea me. This is great. We get the Donovan Black Pearl and you work things out with my favourite soon to be sister Felicity. Why haven’t you already left?”

 

“Maybe we should wait and talk to John. You know, make sure he’s interested in acquiring the Donovan Black Pearl?”

 

“You are stalling, dear brother of mine. We both know John would be all for this and when I say this I mean the Donovan Black Pearl and you getting Felicity back.” Thea practically beamed with excitement.

 

Oliver knew when the fight was lost and truthfully his heart wasn’t in it. He missed Felicity Smoak EVERYDAY. But she told him to leave and he had been respecting her wishes. That was probably why she had not contacted anyone at Queen Consolidated to appraise her jewelry. He understood but maybe this was a sign, a sign that he could try once more.   
  


 

&&&&&

 

_ Star City _

 

As Felicity got ready for bed that night, she removed her makeup, washed her face and brushed her teeth she kept thinking how lucky she was to have a nest egg.

 

As a single woman living alone it was always good to have a backup plan. This was not how she thought her life would turn out. She always thought she would be married with children but that simply was not in the cards for her anymore. 

 

Her mother insisted Felicity would meet someone if she just put herself out there. The thing her mother did not know was there was just one man for her, Oliver Queen. And that door was shut.

 

Now she had a new life with a successful company and a nest egg. Felicity reminded herself she had plenty to be grateful for, especially after today. 

  
Felicity crawled into her bed, cocooning herself in blankets and grabbed her book. She always read before bed, she needed to get Oliver Queen off her mind, she did not need to have another dream of him. 


	2. Let My Love Open the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver comes to Star City to warn Felicity about the danger of have the Donovan Black Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Donovan family books by Elizabeth Lowell. An Olicity AU where Felicity comes in possession of the much sought after Donovan Black Pearl.
> 
> I’d like to say a very special thank you to @captainolicitysbedroom for creating such beautiful artwork and to @almondblossomme for all her support being willing to proof read. I’m very, very grateful! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments and kudos!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

_Star City_

 

Felicity had spent her night tossing and turning so she was actually glad when her alarm went off at 6am. She hopped out of bed ready to start her day -- just as soon as she ingested enough coffee to feed an elephant. It was going to be a many coffee kind of day but she had survived those before.

 

She took a hot shower as the Keurig starting making her first cup. She grabbed the coffee cup from the machine and brought it into the bathroom with her as she got ready for the day, drying her blonde hair, pulling it back into the sensible pony tail she loved. She quickly chugged the end of her first cup of coffee and brushed her teeth. Now for lipstick, she picked a bright pink to put on. To make your lips pop, she could hear her mother’s voice in her head.

 

She quickly sent her Mom a text:  


**Felicity: Good Morning Mom, I know you are still asleep but I wanted this be the first thing you saw when you woke up.**

**Felicity: Miss you and I hope you have a good day.**

 

She really did plan to keep in closer touch with her mother and texting seemed like a good idea. Her Mom said she was okay but she knew her mother would be lonely without Mary Ellen.

 

Felicity was standing in her underwear looking at the dresses in her closet, first she reached for the grey one. She glanced out the window to see it was going to be bright sunny day. She was in kind of a grey mood thanks to the lack of sleep but she changed her mind and picked a vivid emerald green shift instead. One last look in the mirror, grabbed her bag and she was out the door to face the day.

 

I will have an excellent day at work she told herself. The power of positive thinking was something that Felicity had come to believe in.

  


&&&&&

  


Felicity was humming Shutup and Dance by Walk the Moon, she was happy, she had another coffee in hand and she beat Roger to the office which always pleased her.

 

She was so lost in her own little world that she failed to realize she wasn’t alone until she placed the coffee on her desk, heard a throat clear and looked up, to see none other than Oliver Queen sitting in the chair directly opposite her desk.

 

The first thought she had was thank god I didn’t drop my coffee. Her second thought she said out loud “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Oliver knew it was wrong to wait to announce his presence but he couldn’t help it - she was just too adorable. He also knew he had no right to her adorableness anymore.

 

“I need to talk to you,” Oliver gave Felicity his most charming smile. He always was super attractive with his combination of boyish good looks and sexy man scruff. Looks were not something this man lacked.

 

“I have a phone.” Felicity waved her cell phone.

 

“Some things should not be discussed on the phone. Felicity, there is something serious I need to talk to you about.” he said in the low voice he only used when he talked to her.

 

“I thought we both agreed, you would leave me alone.” Felicity’s hurt was beginning to show.

 

“We  both did agree. And I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t important. Please, can I have a moment before you throw me out” Oliver looked at her pleadingly.

 

Felicity sad down in her office chair. “Fine. What is so important you had to come all the way from Central City?” Oliver looked surprised that she had known where he was.

 

“Yes, I know where you live.” Felicity decided it was best not to tell him that she  still checked from time to time to make sure he was okay. He didn’t need to know, plus she knew it was rather stalker like.

 

“You have done well for yourself Felicity, these offices are twice the size of your old space.” he looked at her, just like he used to, like he found her amazing.

 

“Yes, bigger office. But I don’t think that’s why you are here.”

 

Oliver’s expression changed to serious. “No, I will just cut to the chase. You have the Donovan Black Pearl and I would like to buy it from you before any harm comes to you.”

 

“The Donovan Black Pearl? I’m not sure I know what you are talking about and how would you know what I have? We haven’t spoken in almost a year.”

 

Oliver took a deep breath, not sure how she was going to react, “I used the hacking skills you taught me to check out the person who had it appraised yesterday and it only took me a moment to recognize you. I’d recognize you anywhere.”

 

Given Felicity’s own stalking of him she knew she couldn’t say much. Plus if she was honest she was impressed he was able to hack the jewelry store’s internal feed. “Okay, it was me. I recently inherited some jewelry when my Aunt Mary Ellen died and it looked expensive so I had it appraised.”

 

“Mary Ellen died. I’m so sorry Felicity. I know I only met her once but she seemed like a lovely woman and I know she meant a great deal to you and Donna. How is Donna doing?”

 

Oliver seemed to genuinely care. No, Felicity thought not falling back down that hole. “Mom is fine. We will both be fine with some time. One of the items was a beautiful black pearl ring, which I guess is the Donovan Black Pearl? It’s very pretty.”

 

“The Donovan Black Pearl is more than pretty. It’s one of a kind and has been missing since the early 1900s. Some would consider it a legend. It is said to be the first black pearl ever discovered but I have my doubts on that. There are people who will pay untold amounts of money to get their hands on it, dangerous people Felicity.  I’m here to see if you will sell it to Queen Consolidated. For a fair price, of course.”

 

“What if I don’t want to sell? Mary Ellen left that ring to me and I wanted to wear it in her memory.” Felicity gave Oliver that stubborn look that always turned him on.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver’s voice was getting tense. “You can’t keep it. Every minute you have it the more danger you put yourself in. If I could find you this quickly, how long do you think it will take those of less savory element. You have to sell for your own safety.”

 

Felicity got up from her desk and walked over to look out the wall of windows in her office. She looked out at the cloudless sky. She turned and looked back at Oliver, “You really think I’m putting myself in danger by keeping it?”

 

“Without a doubt. Look Felicity, I know I did wrong by you and I will never forgive myself for that and I’ve tried to respect your wishes and stay away but this is  your safety, I had to come.”

 

“You could have sent Thea or John,” she said sounding a little like a small child.

 

“No. It had to be me.” he said with a tone of finality.

 

Felicity decided it was probably best to avoid that argument. “Okay,” she twirled her necklace in her hands distractedly. “What if you are overreacting? What if it’s not the Donovan Black Pearl. I mean I got it from Mary Ellen, yes she was world travelled, but still. Maybe it just looks like the Donovan Black Pearl.”

 

“Fel-ici-ty” Oliver gave her a wearied look.

 

“Well, you could be wrong.” she pouted.

 

“Okay, why don’t you show it to me. I promise if it’s not the real deal, I’ll leave you alone with your ring.”

 

“I don’t have it.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t have it?” Oliver was a little alarmed. “Is it at home?”

 

“No, I left it at the jewelry store to be sized. I told you I wanted to wear it and it was a little too big.” Felicity said defensively, it’s not like she had any idea she shouldn’t at the time.

 

Oliver took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s go to the jewelry store.”  I really hope it’s still there, he thought.

 

“Oliver, it’s 8am, I don’t think they are open yet. Here,” she pointed to the laptop on her desk, “let me check their hours.” She quickly searched the store information. She turned the laptop around so Oliver could see “They open at 10am. Why don’t I get some work done. We can head over there closer to ten?”

 

“Okay. I’ll go get us more coffee and I’ll meet you downstairs at quarter to ten.” Oliver got up and left.

 

Felicity noticed he hadn’t asked but  told her what they were doing, something he knew would get her back up. But at least he was bringing coffee. The man really did know her.

  


&&&&&

  


Oliver took the elevator down, he was surrounded by people in business suits so his jeans and leather jacket made him stand out a little. Little did they know that he was an expert businessman himself.

 

As he was was walking through the revolving door that led outside he hauled out his cell phone and called Queen Consolidated to check in.

 

John answered “Queen Consolidated, John Diggle speaking.”

 

“John, it’s Oliver. Hope everything went okay at Lyla’s appointment yesterday.”

 

“Better than okay,” Oliver could practically hear Diggle beaming, “I saw my baby!  The size of a peanut but I know he’ll grow to be big and strong.”

 

“He? They could tell that already?”

 

“No, not yet. But I just know it. The same way Lyla just knows it’s a girl.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “I see. I’m actually calling to report in and see if there is anything going on there that I need to know about.”

 

“Things are pretty quiet here. We are actually pretty interested on how things are going there. I’m going to put you on speaker phone so I don’t have to repeat everything to Thea,” Oliver heard a click.

 

“Hi big brother! Did you win her back yet?” Oliver could hear Diggle chuckle.

 

“No, I’m actually pretty lucky she didn’t throw her shoe at me….she’s done that before.” Oliver sighed.

 

“Thea filled me in on Felicity having the Donovan Black Pearl. Oliver, does Felicity understand the danger she is in? Do you need me to come to Star City? Maybe she will listen to me, I’m still her friend.” John sounded concerned.

 

“She is _listening_ to me.” He said a little defensively. “I’m not sure I’ve convinced her fully of the danger. I’m not leaving until I do. Right now she is finding it hard to believe that her black pearl is the Donovan Black Pearl. She wants to keep it for sentimental reasons, she inherited it from her aunt.”

 

“Mary Ellen? Oliver please don’t tell me Mary Ellen passed away? She was so kind.” he could hear the sadness in Thea’s voice.

 

“Yes Thea, Mary Ellen. So Felicity wants to wear the black pearl in her memory.”

 

“So nice, such a thoughtful Felicity thing to do,” Thea said wistfully.

 

“Oliver, am I getting this right, she did not believe you when you saw the pearl and told her it was the Donovan Black Pearl? Are you sure I don’t need to come? I mean this is Felicity and I care too.”

 

“I haven’t actually seen the pearl yet.”

 

“What?!” Both Thea and John replied together.

 

“How could you not have seen it, you said she was going to wear it to remember Mary Ellen.” Thea sounded exasperated.

 

“She’s not wearing it yet. The Donovan Black Pearl is in a ring and she left the ring at the jewelers to be sized.  We are going to get it from the jeweler as soon as they open this morning.” If it’s still there, he thought.

 

“Let’s hope it’s still there. Listen Oliver, I can drive and meet you by lunch if you need the backup just say the word.”

 

“Thanks John. She actually asked why neither of you came. I think she might miss you.”

 

“Aww. Tell Felicity I miss her lots,” Thea and Felicity had also been quite close before Oliver had thrown it all away.

 

“I will. Listen I’ll call again to update you after Felicity and I get back from the jewelry store. I’ll have my cell.”

 

“Good luck and remember we are here if you need anything.” John said before disconnecting.

 

Oliver began walking towards the coffee shop he could see across the street to wait until it was time to meet Felicity.

 

 

&&&&&

 

 

Felicity heard Roger arrive a few minutes after Oliver left.  She got up from her desk and walked out to greet him.

 

“Good Morning Roger. I need you to clear my meetings for the rest of the morning, I have something personal business I need to attend to.”

 

“Sure thing Ms. Smoak. Let me look,” Roger quickly looked down at his computer screen. “You only had one, I’ll reschedule and update your calendar.”

 

“Thanks Roger,” Felicity began walking back to her office. She looked back “I’m leaving around quarter to ten until then I’ll be working on the finishing touches of the Power Cell presentation.” And not thinking about Oliver Queen.  She hoped she didn’t say that last part out loud. She took a quick look back at Roger’s expression, good, no embarrassment.

 

Felicity sat down at her desk intending to focus and get a good hour’s worth of work in. The best intentions sometimes fall through. She couldn’t help but think back to why she was no longer with the man she clearly still loved.

  


&&&&&

 

 

_8 months ago_

 

_Felicity was so happy. Every time she looked at her engagement ring she was filled with joy. Yes, she had been engaged to Oliver Queen for six months but it just never got old for her. She was marrying the love of her life. She couldn’t help but squee inside!_

 

_She was still on that high that let herself into the loft she was currently sharing with Oliver and stopped dead in her tracks. John and Thea were there waiting for her and she could tell by Thea’s red rimmed eyes that the news was not good._

 

_“Where is Oliver?” She could not keep the panic out of her voice._

 

_“Felicity,” John came forward and  tried to lead her to the couch, “there is something we have to tell you about Oliver.”_

 

_“No, No, No” Felicity was suddenly terrified of what that something might be. He couldn’t be dead. She was sure that if he died she would feel it. He was part of her soul, people said you felt things like that._

 

_“He’s not dead.” She said with more force than necessary._

 

_“No, he’s not dead,” Thea put her arm around Felicity and had her sit on the couch with her._

 

_“There is no easy way to say this,” John began pacing the floor in front of Felicity and Thea. “Oliver has been taken hostage or prisoner or whatever they call it, the Russian Bratva is holding him.”_

 

_“Bratva...Russia. No, that’s not possible,” Felicity shook her head. “We talked about this. He promised me he was going to let the ruby go. He swore he would not go to Moscow. He promised John!”_

 

_“Felicity, he went. I am so sorry. If it makes you feel any better, he was worried so he put a plan in place to alert me if something went wrong.” John had military training from the time he served in Afghanistan, so there was no one Oliver would have trusted more to get him out of a sticky situation in Russia._

 

_“No John, that does not make me feel any better. Oliver lied and now he might be killed. Nothing is going to make me feel better,” she shook Thea’s arms off her and walked toward the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of wine._

 

_“So this plan Oliver has in place, it means you go to Russia to collect him right?” She looked directly at John._

 

_“Yes, I’m leaving in a few hours. Oliver didn’t want you to know. Did not want you to worry but just in case I don’t make it back - I felt you had a right to know what happened.”_

 

_“Well, at least you did,” Felicity said with bitterness in her voice._

 

_Thea got up from the couch and walked toward John, “Why don’t you go get ready for your trip, say goodbye to Lyla and all and I’ll stay here with Felicity. Let us know the moment you have Oliver.”_

 

_“Yes, please do John, because if Bratva does not kill him, I might.” Felicity had not been so angry or hurt in her life._

 

_Thea walked John to the door and said lowly “Good luck. At least she’s not crying.” and shrugged her shoulders._

 

_John nodded, “give her time,” and walked out the door._

  


_ &&&&& _

 

 

_It took three long days before John alerted Thea that he had safely gotten Oliver out of Russia. It was the middle of the night but Thea has been staying at the loft with Felicity so she went into their room to wake her with the good news._

 

_Felicity sat up, reached for her glasses and grumbled “Thank God,” before bursting into tears. This was the first time that she had cried to Thea’s awareness. Thea knew her big brother was going to have a lot to answer for._

  


_ &&&&& _

 

 

_Felicity did not meet him and John at the airport. Oliver knew she was livid he had broken a promise he had made right to her face and from the moment the Bratva had taken him, throughout all the beatings, they wanted their ruby back, all he could think was why? Why did I lie to Felicity? Why didn’t I listen to Felicity? He knew she was the smart one._

 

_His face was still black and blue and swollen as he let himself back into their loft. He was walking gingerly, everything still hurt. When he entered he saw Felicity sitting on the couch and her bags near the door._

 

_“Felicity” he said softly._

 

_“I’m glad you aren’t dead.” she responded without looking at him._

 

_“Nope, not dead just very sorry.”_

 

_“You are sorry. Well, I guess that’s something. You PROMISED ME Oliver that you wouldn’t go to Russia. We talked about it. You knew going after a ruby that the Bratva wanted and we both agreed it was not worth the risk. Or did I just dream that entire conversation?” She turned to look at him then and saw the bruising. “Oh my God,” she said and turned her face away again._

 

_“No, I did promise. But Felicity I had to go. It would be the only chance to get that ruby and you know how rare that particular ruby was! It means a nest egg for our future. I had to take the chance!”_

 

_“Well that’s it right there isn’t it. YOU had to take the chance. YOU put what you wanted above our future. Above our trust and instead of telling me, you had to go - you just left. You lied to me Oliver.”_

 

_“Felicity,” he started pleadingly._

 

_“No, you lied. I trusted you with EVERYTHING and you lied. We weren’t that couple. That couple that keeps things from each other. I knew coming into this that your job could be dangerous and I accepted that but we were suppose to talk about those more dangerous trips.” She laughed under her breath, a cold sound “I thought we were a strong enough couple to handle the danger. Turns out I was the fool.”_

 

_“Felicity, no, you weren’t a fool. I was so wrong baby. I am so so sorry. I promise I will never lie to you again.”_

 

_Felicity stood up and began walking towards her bags and the door._

 

_“No you won’t lie to me again,” she stopped for a moment and took her engagement ring off. The ring that had brought her such joy. She placed the ring on the coffee table. “I want you to leave me alone Oliver.”_

 

_“No Felicity! We need to talk about this. We need to fix this! I can fix this!” Oliver’s voice was rising in fear. He knew he was about to  lose the most important thing in his life._

 

_“No,” Felicity looked back from the door. “We can’t fix this. You don’t trust me. Oliver listen to me.” She looked directly at him for the first time since he came through the door, “we are over. There is no relationship without trust and I don’t trust you. Can you promise me something?”_

 

_“Anything,” he said eagerly._

 

_“Promise me you will leave me alone.”_

 

_Oliver did not see any other choice. This was entirely his fault. So he nodded and she gathered her things. As the door closed behind Felicity he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks._

  


&&&&&

  


That was the last time Felicity had seen Oliver Queen until today.  Queen Consolidated moved their business to Central City when John’s wife Lyla, whom Felicity missed, was promoted at the government security agency ARGUS.

 

But now he was back in her life. Maybe only for the day but it shook her to her core. She still loved him with all her heart. As time had passed she tried to figure out why he felt he had to lie to her, why he had destroyed them? A part of her still wanted to know.

 

She heard a knock on her glass door and looked up, “Ms. Smoak, it’s almost quarter to ten. I thought you said you had to leave around that time.”

 

“I do. Thanks so much for reminding me Roger, I was off in my own little world.” She stood up from her desk and picked up her purse. “I’m sure you can handle things while I’m away. I’ll have my cell phone if you need me. I’ll be back by lunch.”

 

Felicity began walking toward the elevators. This really wasn’t how she thought her day would go. She took a deep breath. It was okay, she would go to the jewelry store with Oliver, prove that she did not have this Donovan Black Pearl and send him on his way. The sooner the better. Then she could get back to living her life. This was just a minor blip.


	3. This Diamond Ring Doesn’t Shine for Me Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity head to the jewelry store to pick up the black pearl ring. Things do not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Donovan family books by Elizabeth Lowell. An Olicity AU where Felicity comes in possession of the much sought after Donovan Black Pearl.
> 
> I’d like to say a very special thank you to @captainolicitysbedroom for creating such beautiful artwork and to @almondblossomme for all her support being willing to proof read. I’m very, very grateful! 
> 
> Thanks so much to all who have read and left comments and kudos! MUCH APPRECIATED :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

Oliver paced back and forth in the lobby of Felicity’s building holding two coffee cups and not spilling anything. The security guard had already asked twice if he needed help and Oliver could tell he was getting close to being asked to leave.

 

The truth was seeing Felicity again had blown his mind.

 

He spent the time since he left rehashing what he had done to ruin the most wonderful relationship he ever had and tried to think if there was a way to fix things.

 

Felicity had seemed great. More than great - she was thriving. A growing business and she looked AMAZING. That green dress did really light up her blue eyes and he had always loved that she wore bright shades of lipstick. He knew her mother told her they made her lips pop and they so did that. He kept thinking about her lips.

 

Oliver shook his head. He had to stop this. Especially before she arrived she always could read him like a book.

 

He heard the elevator ding and out walked Felicity. And again all Oliver could think was she looked amazing, her dress fell just above the knee and he could not help but appreciate her legs as she walked toward him.

 

“Hey Oliver, ready to go?” Felicity knew he had been checking her out and she kind of liked it. Not that Oliver had to know that.

 

“Yes, here’s your coffee,” Oliver hands Felicity her coffee.

 

“Oh thank goodness, “ Felicity takes a sip, let out a little moan “just the way I like it.”

 

Oliver looked away pretending that he didn’t hear the moan and reminding himself it had no affect on him.

 

“Okay, I can do two things at once, drink coffee and walk. Let’s head out to the jewelry store, shall we,” Felicity led the way through the revolving door and waited for Oliver once she got out on the the other side.

  


&&&&&

  


They began walking in silence past the shops that were just beginning to open for the day, you could hear the locks being unlocked and security chains being removed. Felicity looked up and was sad to notice some clouds starting to roll in. She had not taken her coat or an umbrella but this should not take long she told herself.

 

“It’s just around the next corner.” Felicity noticed Oliver was being quiet but as she did not want to talk she followed suit.

 

“Great,” Oliver threw his coffee cup in the trash can on the street and put his hands in his pockets.

 

Felicity used to love when he did that. So many things Oliver did were little boy like in a man’s body, she thought it was cute. Oliver would be horrified and remind her no, Felicity I am not a puppy.

 

“You are smiling, that’s nice to see.” Oliver pointed out.

 

“Just thinking of something else.” Felicity blushed.

 

Maybe Felicity is seeing someone else. Oliver was suddenly alarmed he had not even considered that possibility and of course it was a possibility! She was the smartest, most beautiful woman he had ever met! Men would be lining up to date her. All these thoughts were getting him very worked up, he really did not like the idea of Felicity with another man.

 

“Oliver, are you okay? You look angry.”  Felicity had turned to face him.

 

“No, no, I’m fine. Just thought of something else...a case, I’m working on.”

 

“Okay.” Felicity hoped he was telling the truth because she had no idea what would make him angry they weren’t even talking.

 

Felicity suddenly stopped. “This is it.”

 

They both stop and look at the diamond ring display in the window. And of course both remembered another diamond ring.

 

“I still have it you know.” he said kind of sheepishly.

 

“It really was a beautiful ring.” Felicity looked down at her feet unable to meet Oliver’s eyes.

 

“Shall we go in?” he nodded toward the door, “ladies first.”

  


&&&&&

  


The interior of store seemed especially dark after being outside. Felicity looked around letting her eyes adjust.

 

“Good morning! Can I help with something Miss?”

 

Felicity turned to see a young lady from the day before behind the counter. She looked very eager to please.

 

“Hi, yes. I was in yesterday and left a ring to be resized. I was wondering if it was ready?”

 

“Did you get a call to pick it up?”

 

“No, I was in the neighbourhood and decided I would just drop in and check.”

 

The sales girl scowled. She clearly did not like when people did not follow the rules. “One second, I will have to go in the back and check. Although if you did not get a call it is unlikely that it is ready.”

 

“Thank you, I’ll wait.” Felicity turned to look for Oliver. She thought he’d be standing by her side but he seemed to be casing the place.

 

“Psst. Oliver. What are you doing?”

 

When Oliver did not walk over to her, she made her way to him. “What are you doing?” she repeated.

 

“Just trying to figure out if this store is a front.”

 

“A front?!” Felicity was alarmed. “Oliver, I did check out the appraiser’s credibility before I came to see him. Really I’m not that gullible.”

 

“Felicity, I don’t think you are gullible. It’s just many of these operations that do illegal sales have legitimate people working for them.” Oliver rose one of his eyebrows. “I’m quite worried the pearl is gone. If she doesn’t bring your ring back, I want you to follow my lead okay?”

 

Felicity nodded. After all jewelry was Oliver’s business, he would not tell her about technology.

 

Oliver quickly texted John

 

**Oliver: Felicity and I are at the jewelry store. Something feels off.**

**Oliver: May need you. Will let you know ASAP**

 

“Ms. Smoak, I’m sorry but your ring is not ready.” the sales girl said walking back from the back room.

 

“May we see the ring?” Oliver looked down at the girl’s name tag, “Maria, see that ring is very important to my girlfriend. Can you go and get it for us even if it’s not ready?” Oliver oozed his charm.

 

As Maria walked away again, Felicity glared at Oliver and mouthed “girlfriend”. She moved in closer to Oliver and lowly said “I don’t see why that was necessary.”

 

Maria came back with the appraiser, Mr Todd, Felicity had met with yesterday. “Ah Ms. Smoak so nice to see you again. I am very sorry to tell you that you ring is not here.”

 

Felicity could feel Oliver stiffen beside her. She reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him from saying anything. And tried extra hard to ignore the shock wave touching Oliver sent through her body.

 

“And why is that?” Felicity gave Mr. Todd a sweet naive look.

 

“We send all our jewelry off site to be fixed or resized, it was in the document you signed.”

 

“Oh, I see how foolish of me,” Felicity smiled but Oliver’s grip was getting tighter. “Can you tell me where off site it was sent?” Oliver’s grip eased a little.

 

“Yes,” Mr. Todd leaned forward with a card, “this the company to whom we outsource this work, but your ring should be back shortly. Maybe by the end of day. Why don’t you let me call them for you now and we can find out when your ring will be ready.” He looked so eager to please.

 

“If it’s not going to be ready today? Can we go pick up there?” Oliver cut in before Felicity could stop him.

 

“Yes, you probably could,” Mr. Todd looked nervous. Oliver was an intimidating man.

 

“Let me just call them right now. I’ll be right back.” He and Maria headed to the back of the store again.

 

Oliver and Felicity continued to hold hands although it really was no longer necessary. Felicity leaned in “What now?”

 

“Now, we see what he says. My gut says he is legitimate so I’m willing to take a gamble if you are, if he says the ring will be back today.”

 

Felicity nodded in agreement.

 

Mr. Todd came came out from behind the counter and walked toward Felicity and Oliver, “Great News. Your ring has already been shipped. It will be arriving here by courier by 3pm at the latest.”

 

“That is great news Mr. Todd.” Oliver said before Felicity could speak. He tightened his grip on Felicity’s hand. “We will be back to collect the ring then. Thank you.”

 

“Yes, thank you Mr. Todd,” Felicity smiled. She and Oliver walked out the door.

  


&&&&&

  


As soon as they were on the sidewalk, Felicity released Oliver’s hand and turned on him. “What was that? I can speak for myself.”

 

“I’m sorry Felicity, I knew as soon as I was doing it, that I should not have. It’s just I’m really worried you are in danger and it’s freaking me out.”

 

“Oliver,” she tried to keep her voice calm. “We don’t know that I’m in danger. You just think it’s a possibility. I happen to disagree and at 3pm I’ll be proven right. Until then you need to CALM DOWN.” Felicity’s voice had continued to rise as she spoke. Oliver just made her feel so grr.

 

She went to take a deep breath and all of a sudden the sky opened up and it began pouring rain. She and Oliver quickly ran for cover under a store eave.

 

Lucky for Oliver he was wearing a leather jacket. Felicity on the other hand was now wearing a very skin-tight dress which left nothing to the imagination.

 

Oliver took one look at Felicity and gulped. “Stop looking, stop looking, stop looking,” he said over and over again in his head.

 

Then he noticed Felicity was starting to shiver. And if there was one thing he remembered about Felicity it was that if she got cold it took her DAYS to get warm again. He used to tease her that it was her Vegas roots coming out.

 

Oliver began taking off his jacket, “Here, put this on quick.” Felicity took Oliver’s coat in her shaky hands and Oliver ran out into the rain to hail a taxi.

 

Felicity stood under the eve with her teeth chattering. Oliver’s coat smelled just like him woodsy with a hint of mint from the gum he always carried but she had never seen him chew.

 

“Come on!” Felicity turned and saw Oliver yelling from the cab he hailed. She quickly ran, in heels, so not that quickly, and hopped in the back with him.

 

She slammed the door and the rain was pounding so hard on the taxi she had to yell her address to tell the taxi driver where to go.

  


&&&&&

 

 

The taxi drove slowly due to the rain but eventually he pulled up outside her apartment building.

 

“I’ll get it,” Oliver reached into the pocket of the coat she was wearing, pulled out some folded bills and paid the driver.

 

The rain had barely let up. Oliver turned to Felicity “Which direction are we running in?”

 

“#14, corner apartment, see it?”

 

“Yes, let’s make a run for it.”  he smiled at Felicity.

 

Felicity hauled off her heels so she could run this time. And they took off. Felicity had never run up those stairs so fast, she turned to look back at Oliver and could not help but laugh. He had slipped on the little patch of grass the landlord had put in for decoration.

 

“Are you okay?” she tried not to laugh as looked at Oliver Queen sitting on his butt in the mud. But really she could not help it. And she began laughing, the kind of laughing where the tears stream down your face and your belly hurts. Felicity could not remember the last time she laughed so hard. It was probably with Oliver.

 

Oliver looked up at Felicity on the stairs laughing at him and he could not help but laugh himself. It was funny that he slipped but his beautiful Felicity laughing at him in a drenched dress and his leather jacket was a sight to be had. He almost wished he could freeze and stay in this moment forever. But truthfully he was getting cold. He hauled himself up and headed toward Felicity.

 

Felicity was fumbling inside her purse searching for keys when he got to the top of the stairs. She had not noticed what he had as soon as he looked at her door.

 

“Felicity step away from the door, closer to me please”

 

It must have been something in his tone because Felicity slowly looked up and did as he asked without question.

 

He knew the moment she noticed her door was ajar. She looked shocked and scared.

 

“Felicity, do you have a roommate?”

 

“No.”

 

“Does anyone else have a key to your apartment?”

 

“No.” Felicity shook her head emphatically.

 

“Okay, here’s what we are going to do. You are going to call 911 and report that it looks like there has been a break in at your apartment. I’m going to go in and see if I can catch the intruder. Got it?”

 

“No.”

 

“No? What do you mean no? It’s a good plan Felicity!”

 

“No, you could get hurt. What if the intruder hurts you?” Felicity’s lip began to tremble. He wasn’t sure if it was for fear for him or the fact that she was still shivering from the cold.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver put his hands on her forearms and looked into her eyes, “I’ll be fine. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes. Sorry, I just worry sometimes. I’ll call the cops”

 

“No problem. It’s nice to be worried about sometimes,” he looked back from the door with a smile.

  


&&&&&

  


When Oliver walked into Felicity’s apartment he could tell right away it had been ransacked. Furniture was overturned, drawers were on the floor with their contents strewn about, pictures off kilter on the walls.

 

He could also sense he was alone, if the intruder had been here when they arrived he or she would have heard the laughing. But he poked around just in case. He was careful where he stepped. He really didn’t want to break anymore than was already broken in this apartment.

 

Felicity was going to be devastated. She had never been a person who had a lot of things but the things she had were valuable to her. He felt a bit like an intruder himself as he made his way into the bedroom.

 

No doubt this was Felicity’s bedroom he could still smell the faint scent of the shampoo she used that morning coming from the en suite bathroom. The bed had way too many blankets - definitely Felicity’s and it was a mix of bold bright pinks and deep purples. It was lovely just like Felicity.

 

Oliver looked down on the floor as he continued to walk through the room to check the closet and make sure the intruder wasn’t hiding in there. As he walked he saw photos of Felicity’s college days discarded on the floor, Goth Felicity, he’d seen these before and he knew she usually kept them hidden away, only sharing with a select few. Whoever had been here had left no stone unturned.

 

He opened the closet to whiff of Felicity’s scent but no intruder. Felicity didn’t wear perfume, the scent came from her body wash, shampoo and possibly make up? Oliver wasn’t sure but it was purely Felicity and no one else smelled like her.

 

Then he saw it, mementos of them. Honestly, he was surprised. He thought Felicity would have thrown them all away but clearly she had not. He bent down and picked up a picture of them from happier times. Shortly, before they had gotten engaged. It was a selfie of them in their former kitchen at the loft, he remembered he had been cooking them dinner and she had walked in and said he looked so good, this moment had to be photographed. And as there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Felicity, the photo was taken. He smiled at the memory. He was about to check to see if her bedroom window was locked as he heard people coming into the apartment.

 

Oliver walked out of Felicity’s room careful not to step on anything as he made his way back to the living room.

 

“No one here” Oliver looked at the police officer standing with Felicity. There was another police officer looking around the apartment. 

 

Felicity looked as devastated as he feared she’d be. He made his way toward her carefully as she continued to talk to the police officer. As he got closer he heard Felicity say “No, I don’t know who would do this.”

 

“Officer can I speak to you for a moment?” Oliver interrupted and a light bulb went off in Felicity’s eyes. She mouthed “I forgot” to Oliver.

 

Oliver looked at the police officer “What Felicity forgot is why I’m here. I suspect that she may have inherited a rare pearl recently and I believe this may have been someone’s attempt to find it.”

 

“Do you know who this someone might be?” the police officer asked.

 

“No, but I would suspect it was someone involved in the illegal jewel business. I can have my partners search for some names that have expressed interest in the pearl and send them to you. Do you have a card or an email address where I can send the information?”

 

As Oliver talked he noticed Felicity shrinking away from them. She was still shivering and reminded him of  a sad little girl looking at all her broken belongings.

 

“Officer is there anything else we can do for you today?”

 

“No I think that’s it. My partner dusted for prints. But I agree this was probably a professional job. Have Ms. Smoak let us know if anything is missing.”

 

“Okay we will be in touch,” Oliver walked the police officer to the door and locked it behind him.

 

He then turned to Felicity. He really wanted to gather her up in his arms and let her cry it out but he knew that was no longer appropriate. So he did what he could. He walked up to her and said “How about you go take a hot shower and get out of those wet clothes and then put something warm on?”

 

Felicity just shivered and nodded. He watched her slowly make her way towards her bedroom. He waited to hear her bedroom door close before hitting dial on his phone.

  


&&&&&

  


“John here.”

 

“John things just escalated here. Felicity’s apartment was ransacked.”

 

“Putting you on speaker so Thea can hear.”

 

Oliver heard the click, “Hi Thea, as I was just saying to John things are escalating here. Felicity’s apartment has been ransacked.”

 

“Oh no! Let me talk to Felicity, she must be so upset!”

 

“Felicity is in the shower, long story but we got caught in a rainstorm before all this happened which is why we are back at Felicity’s apartment. She’s taking a shower to get warm.” As he talked Oliver was righting furniture, replacing drawers and cleaning up as best he could.

 

“Oliver should I start driving now? This pretty much confirms she has the Donovan Black Pearl. Did you see it?”

 

“Looks that way. But no, still haven’t seen it. Mr. Todd the appraiser, who my gut tells me to trust, assures us we can pick up the resized ring at three,” Oliver looks at his watch, “that’s about three hours from now. I’ll talk to Felicity about selling again as soon as she comes out.”

 

Oliver made his way over to the kitchen found Felicity’s kettle and began boiling some water for tea for her.

 

“So should we come?”

 

“No, not yet. I’m not sure what I’d have you do. Felicity is safe with me and I’m not leaving her side until she has sold us the Donovan Black Pearl and is no longer in danger.”

 

“Good to know.” He heard the voice from behind him. Oliver turned to see Felicity standing  with her wet hair in a bun, in comfy clothes with thick socks. She had her phone and tablet in one hand and fluffy blanket in another. She began making her way to her now righted couch.

 

“Guys, I’m going to have to go. Felicity is out of the shower and we need to talk.”

 

“Tell her we say hello and we will be there in a heartbeat if she needs us.”

 

“I will. I’ll call back later. Bye.” Oliver pressed the hang up button and put his phone back in his pocket. Without turning to look at Felicity he walked toward her mini kitchen, which was only separated by an island from her living room. He grabbed a tea bag from the cupboard and poured the now boiled water into the cup. Oliver carefully carried the cup back to Felicity on the couch.

 

“Thank you.” Felicity was still shivering. He knew the warm up would take some time. But now she was in dry clothes with a blanket and tea. Oliver had to see that as progress.

 

“So, I was talking to John and Thea about our situation. They say hi by the way and are happy to come and help but I told them we had it under control for now.”

 

“OUR situation? It’s sweet that you think that Oliver,” Felicity stopped and blew on her tea so it would be cool enough to drink but not hot enough to burn your tongue. “But isn’t it really my problem? We still don’t know that it is the Donovan Black Pearl.”

 

“Felicity, it is.”

 

“Okay, let’s say that it is. How does me selling it to you, not put you in danger?”

 

Oliver hated that she was so logical. “It does. But I can handle danger.”

 

Felicity looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I can.” He said. “At Queen Consolidated we have a secure place to hold valuable gems and I’m sure we won’t have it for very long. I can think of some museums and universities who would be very eager to get their hands on the Donovan Black Pearl.”

 

“But Oliver what if this break in was unrelated? I haven’t even looked around yet. Perhaps they stole my valuables?”

 

“Your valuables?” You forget I know you Felicity. “Your valuables are your computers, your tablet and that phone you are clutching in your hand.” Felicity looked down at the phone in her hand.

 

“Felicity, they did not steal your valuables. They were looking for the Donovan Black Pearl. And when we pick it up at the jewelry store, I will confirm just that. You will believe my identification, won’t you?”

 

Felicity humphed “Yes, I do respect your knowledge when it comes to jewels and I suspect you are not desperate to take my aunt’s ring away from me  for no reason.”

 

“Good. Now do you mind if I take a quick shower?”

 

“No, go right ahead. There are clean towels in the linen closet next to my bedroom, if they aren’t on the floor, and if you leave your clothes outside the door, I can throw them in the dryer while you shower.”

 

“Sounds great. I’ll quickly rinse the mud off my jeans before drying though,” he winked at her.

“Don’t let anyone in while I shower. I doubt they would be back so soon but just in case. And if you hear anything suspicious come get me.”

 

Oliver looked worried. “Maybe I shouldn’t take a shower.”

 

“No, go! I’ll be fine. I’m going to dry your clothes, drink my tea and catch up on some work stuff. I’m going to tell Roger I’ll be out of the office for the rest of the day.” She looked at Oliver and pointed him toward her bedroom, something she never thought she’d do again, “Go shower!”

 

She could hear Oliver chuckle as he walked away and she had to admit it warmed her heart, just a little.


	4. Don’t Know What You Got Till It’s Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about more about the Donovan Black Pearl and stuff happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Donovan family books by Elizabeth Lowell. An Olicity AU where Felicity comes in possession of the much sought after Donovan Black Pearl.
> 
> I’d like to say a very special thank you to @captainolicitysbedroom for creating such beautiful artwork and to @almondblossomme for all her support being willing to proof read. I’m very, very grateful!
> 
> Thank you so much to all who have been reading and commenting! It means so much!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity had just settle back under her blanket after throwing Oliver’s clothes in the dryer when her phone buzzed.

 

**Donna: Hi Baby Girl it was so nice to get your text this morning really brightened my day :)**

**Felicity: I’m so glad. Just wondering if you were able to find out any more about Mary Ellen’s jewelry? Oliver is here and he thinks I may have something called the Donovan Black Pearl**

**Donna: Oliver is there? Oliver Queen? Are you back together?! OMG this is such wonderful news the wedding is back on. I always said he was a keeper**

**Felicity: Mom stop. No we are not back together. He’s here about Mary Ellen’s ring. Did you find out any more?**

**Donna: Yes actually. I’ve been reading Mary Ellen’s travel diaries and she mentions meeting an exotic man in Spain who gave her a pearl ring that he claimed was the colour of her eyes. Mary Ellen did have dark eyes**

**Felicity: So he just gave her the ring?**

**Donna: Sounds like it. Honey, don’t give up on Oliver. You were so good together. You have to try to make it work**

**Felicity: I’ll think about it. Thanks for the information. I have to run someone is at the door. Bye**

**Donna: Bye**

 

Felicity wasn’t lying she had heard a knock. Maybe the police officer had more questions? She walked toward the door quietly and peeked out the peephole. It wasn’t the police it was her new neighbour Susan, she had just met her yesterday.

 

Felicity opened the door.

 

“Hi, everything alright? I just saw the police leave and wanted to check and make sure you were okay.” Susan smiled, looking hopeful for information.

 

Susan was one of those people who seemed nice but who Felicity thought was just really nosy. She asked a lot of questions when they met.

 

“Yeah, everything is fine. It looked like there may have been a break-in in my apartment.” Felicity decided to downplay it, she did not need the gossip. “The door was open when I got back but everything seems to be here and fine. Guess I kind of freaked out and called the police too hastily.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you are alright,” Susan seemed to trying to peer more into the apartment.

 

“I’m fine, just tired. Thanks for checking.” Felicity began closing the door, hoping Susan would get the hint.

 

“Well if you need anything or just want to talk. I’m here”

 

“Sure, thanks. Bye.” Felicity shut the door firmly.

 

She turned around and almost screamed. There was Oliver not two feet away from her in only a towel. The water still dripping off his very well defined chest.

 

“Why did you answer the door without me?” he growled.

 

“You were in the shower.” She looked him up and down, she couldn’t lie she appreciated the view. Oliver was still giving her a pretty intense stare. “And I knew her!” she said defensively.

 

“You know Susan Williams?” Oliver asked.

 

“Yes,” Felicity looked a little alarmed that he clearly knew her as well. “She moved in next door, I met her yesterday. How do you know her?”

 

“You could say we share a similar kind of work. Except she is willing to go to the dark side.”

 

“Oh.” Felicity looked down at the floor. Then she looked him straight in the eye, “well it’s not like I knew I might have had the Black Pearl yesterday, I was just being nice, you know, neighbourly.”

 

“Yes I get that you didn’t know yesterday, Felicity. But from now on could you wait for me before answering the door? There are some very dangerous people who think you may have something they want. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

 

She would be lying if she didn’t say his words affected her. They did right down to her core. She still loved him. She just wasn’t sure she could trust him fully. She knew he would protect her but would he lie again?

 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to freak you out,” he said softly.

 

“Oh you didn’t. I’m okay. I promise not to answer the door anymore without you. Why don’t you go put some clothes on. As much as I admire the view, I’m sure you are getting cold.” She smiled.

 

Something about Felicity’s smile always made his stomach do somersaults. Oliver headed out of the room to grab his dry clothes. He knew he would never love another woman the way he loved her.

 

And hurt her. He also knew they weren’t together because of his decision. But suddenly after today, he was hoping maybe she would give him a second chance.  

  


&&&&&

  


When Oliver walked back into the living room, he found Felicity bundled up in her blanket working away on her computer.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

She jumped a little but tried to hide it. She always did startle easily. “I’m looking into the Donovan Black Pearl. I figure if it’s such a big deal and I have it - not saying I do for sure - I should be informed.”

 

“I can tell you the history if you would like.”

 

“No, I think I got the gist of it. The Donovan Black Pearl was found by Declan Donovan in the late 1700s near Tahiti, it was the first of it’s kind found or at least that we know of, and was quickly sought after by the elite of the day. It went missing sometime in the early 1900s at which point it was believed to have been stolen. Is that everything?” Felicity looked at Oliver not hiding all that she was pretty damn pleased with herself.

 

“Yes, that’s pretty much all of it.” He beamed at her, impressed with her research. “Now we should look into who the players are who are trying to get the Pearl now.”

 

“Already, ahead of you,” Felicity turned the laptop screen showing some mug shots toward Oliver. “I think these are the people we need to watch out for.”  Susan Williams picture was on the screen.

 

“Yes, these and a few others but that is definitely a good start.”

 

“I’m not stupid Oliver. I really had no reason to suspect Susan. I thought she was just my new nosy neighbour”

 

“If there is one thing I know about you Felicity Smoak it is that you are not stupid. In fact your brain has always been a major turn on of mine.”

 

Felicity blushed.

 

“Listen, let’s stop playing the blame game. Of course you had no reason to suspect Susan yesterday and you aren’t stupid, you just looked up all the potential threats in less than five minutes,” Felicity gave him a smug smile.

 

“Oh, while you were in the shower I heard back from my mom. She read Mary Ellen’s travel diaries and she thinks that Mary Ellen was given the ring by a man in Spain but she only described it as a pearl ring. Clearly, she had no idea it might be the Donovan Black Pearl. So again, maybe it isn’t.”

 

“Maybe.” Olive paced.  “I believe Mary Ellen did not know but that changes nothing for me. I still think it is the pearl”

 

Oliver walked toward the window, looked out and turned back to Felicity. “How about we head out for some Big Belly Burger? It stopped raining and after lunch we can make our way back to pick up your ring. Sound like a plan?”

 

“Sounds like an excellent plan. It’s been too long since I’ve had Big Belly Burger!  I’ll just quickly change and I’ll  be ready to go.”

 

While Felicity was getting changed Oliver cleaned up the rest of the living room and kitchen, he wasn’t lying he really had no idea what he’d do if something happened to her. He took a deep breath. It’s okay he wouldn’t allow anything to happen.

  


&&&&&

  


They took a taxi back to Felicity’s office building, they needed to get at least one of their cars to avoid further rain catastrophes.

 

They went with Oliver’s jeep mainly because he refused to ride in her Mini Cooper - it just wasn’t made for a man of his size, he had insisted as Felicity laughed. He so loved her laugh. Who was he kidding he loved everything about her. She hadn’t even been back in his life a full day and already he was realizing he should never have left.

 

It didn’t take long for them to be settled in what used to be their regular booth with their Big Billy Burger, fries and shakes.

 

“I so missed this.” Felicity practically moaned.

 

“I’m surprised you don’t come here more often. I remember how much you liked it here.”

 

“It just doesn’t feel right anymore. It was our place, you know?”

 

And he did. But he was really glad to hear Felicity say it.

 

Felicity realized she may have revealed a little too much of herself, she looked down at her phone. “The ring should be ready for pick up in a half hour. So we are right on schedule.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Today has been nice you know. If you overlook the getting caught in a downpour,  whole apartment break-in thing. This was nice. Like lots of nice. I am going to stop talking now,” She said blushing a little.

 

“Felicity, you are right today has been nice. I miss you.” he put up his hand to stop her from interrupting, “Before you say anything I know it’s my fault that we aren’t together and I respect your decision. But if you ever change your mind, I need you to know that I’m still here and my feelings haven’t changed and I would never lie to you again.”

 

“Okay.” Felicity stuffed her burger in her mouth. What was she suppose to say to that? Of course she still loved him and given their time apart she had realized it was not entirely his fault. She did make him leave. She knew that he knew he’d screwed up big time. But she also knew he was sincerely sorry. There has been no one since Oliver. Oliver was it for her. Maybe she should think of giving him another try.

 

It was just that moment that Felicity’s phone began to buzz. She held it up to show Oliver “It’s the jewelry store, must be calling to confirm about the ring. I’ll put it on speaker.”

 

“Hello”

 

“Hello Ms. Smoak I’m afraid I’m calling with some bad news. It seems your ring was stolen as part of a hijack on it’s way to our store. I am deeply sorry. We are working with the police to do everything we can to recover the stolen property. I know the ring meant a great deal to you and I am very sorry this has happened. I will let you know as soon as I have any news.” Mr. Todd spoke very quickly, it was clearly he was deeply distraught over what had happened.

 

Oliver’s hands clenched under the table. He knew this could happen. And now Felicity was upset. But at least she wasn’t injured.

 

“I understand Mr. Todd. I am sorry to hear it happened as well but I’m sure the police are doing all they can. Please stay in touch.” Felicity tried to keep her voice calm but Oliver knew she was upset.

 

“Yes, Ms. Smoak I will let you know the moment I hear anything. Goodbye”

 

“Goodbye Mr. Todd.”

 

Felicity clicked the end call button on her phone. Was it her or had the restaurant become much quieter? She swore she could hear Oliver breathing.

 

“Before you say anything, Oliver, yes I agree this confirms your theory. I was either in possession of the Donovan Black Pearl or a hell of a look alike. But you have to understand I need to confirm it is the Donovan Black Pearl before I just give up.”

 

“I understand Felicity, it was Mary Ellen’s ring and she left it to you. But how are you going to prove if it’s the Donovan Black Pearl without getting it back?”

 

Felicity pushed her plate of food away and took a sip of her shake. “I’m going to do some research. What I found this morning was just the tip of the iceberg...you saw what I found in five minutes. I’m going to look into the history of the pearl and by the time I’m done I’ll be an expert on the Donovan Black Pearl.” Felicity looked positively giddy with excitement.

 

“Okay then,” Oliver smiled.  “Are you finished eating?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How about we head back to your place so you can do your research and I’ll reach out to John and maybe he can get Lyla to help. ARGUS will have access to information we do not have, like if there are any other potential players.”

 

“I can grab the traffic camera footage near the hijack to see if we can get a match with any of those we think are looking for the Donovan Black Pearl. And if Lyla can’t help I can look into ARGUS as well.” Felicity sounded hopeful.

 

“Yes, I think we should avoid you hacking ARGUS, if possible,” he winked at her.

 

“Hacking is such an ugly word, you know I don’t like to use that word Oliver. I was just going to partake of some information.”

 

“Right,” he smiled at her. “Let’s go.” They slid out of the booth and headed to the car.

  


&&&&&

  


They made it back to Felicity’s place just as the rain started again.

 

Felicity immediately sank down into her couch and grabbed the blanket she had left there earlier. She was still cold. She remembered Oliver used to be a human furnace. How she wished she could cuddle up with him now. Wow..her mind really did go there.

 

She looked up at Oliver who was standing by the window. “And to think I thought it was going to be sunny today. Well I guess I was wrong about a lot of things today.”

 

“Hey Felicity,” Oliver turned and took a seat next to Felicity on the couch and took her hand without thinking. “We will find your ring. I know it’s been a rough day but don’t get down. I’m going to reach out to Thea, John and Lyla, the police are on it and YOU are about to get involved.

 

“Well, when you give a pep talk like that - how can I doubt it?” She squeezed his hand. “Thank you so much for everything today. I know I wasn’t exactly welcoming when you arrived but I’m really glad you are here.”

 

“Nowhere I’d rather be.” He squeezed her hand back. Then stood up. “I’m going to give John and Thea a call,” he hauled his cell phone out of his pocket.

  


&&&&&

  


Oliver quickly updated John on the current situation including that the ring had been taken. To their credit they both resisted saying I told you so.

 

“I’ll call Lyla as soon as I get off the phone with you. I’m sure she will be willing to help in anyway possible, especially as Felicity is involved.”

 

“Great John. So glad to hear it.”

 

“Thea, wants to talk you. I’m going to go call Lyla on another line.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Hello big brother have you won her back yet? Please tell me you haven’t made things worse?”

 

“You don’t want an update on the situation?”

 

“I listened while you and John talked. Ring’s missing, that sucks. How is Felicity? You better not let any of those creeps near her”

 

“I won’t let any more of them, that’s for sure.”

 

“Any more? You mean Felicity already had an encounter! Is she okay?”

 

“Susan Williams,” Oliver walked down the hallway out of Felicity’s earshot.

 

“You know, I always thought she had a thing for you. I told her you were taken.”

 

“Thanks for that.” Oliver smiled, his little sister knew him so well.  “Susan pretended to be Felicity’s new neighbour, but Felicity’s on it now and she won’t be fooled again. Plus I’m here.”

 

“Yes, you are there. Does this mean you are staying?”

 

“I’m not leaving until Felicity is safe.”

 

“Good. I’ll talk with John and we will be in touch.”

 

“Sounds good, Thea…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I still love her.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

“Oliver!” Felicity called out from the living room.

 

“Okay Thea, I have to go now, Felicity may have something.”

  


&&&&&

  


Oliver walked back into the room just as Felicity was saying “Oliv…” she stopped when she saw him.

 

“Look,” she turned the computer to face him. I think this is the hijacking. Do you see that woman?  She seems to be in charge. She’s not in any of the pictures I showed you earlier. Do you know who she is?”

 

Oliver took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yes, that is Carrie Cutter. She works with ARGUS. I have to get in touch with Lyla and John.”

 

Felicity watched expectedly as Oliver called John.

 

“Hi John. There has been a development - Carrie Cutter is involved. I'm going to put you on speaker so Felicity can hear. She was the one who found the lead.”

 

“Hey Felicity it’s been a long time. Sorry we aren't catching up under better circumstances.”

 

“Thanks for your help with this John.” There was a time Felicity thought John, Lyla and Thea would always be part of her life. She really had missed them so much. John gave the best hugs and she hadn't been on a proper shopping trip since Thea left. “Is Thea there too?”

 

Oliver and Felicity listened to a door close and Thea’s voice say “I’m back! Any leads? No one messes with Felicity without going through me.” Felicity and Oliver smiled at one another.

 

“Thea it's so nice to hear your voice.”

 

“Felicity! Oliver is finally letting you on the call! I miss you so much! We need to catch up. Maybe I can come to Star City and we can have a night on the town. You know, once we get your ring back.”

 

“For sure Thea.” Felicity smiled.  “Listen, we were just looking at some traffic camera footage from the hijacking where my ring was stolen, I just sent it to you, but the important things is there is a familiar face among, the hijackers. Well, at least to Oliver.”

 

“John, it’s Carrie Cutter. I thought Lyla had turned her to be an ARGUS agent. What does ARGUS want with the Donovan Black Pearl and why hijack a truck to get it?”

 

“Carrie Cutter, “ John let out a low whistle. “So that’s where she went. She actually left ARGUS. Told Lyla she found it too boring. I guess she is trying her hand at the black market again.”

 

“Seems as though.”

 

“Listen you guys,” John sounded serious. “Carrie Cutter is dangerous. Don’t think of confronting her yourselves, I’m not even sure regular law enforcement should. I will alert Lyla and I’m sure ARGUS will send their own team. Until then I want you guys to sit tight.”

 

“Thanks John. We will wait to hear back from you.” Oliver said and hit end call on his phone.

 

Oliver turned “Felicity there is something else you need to know about Carrie Cutter.”

 

“What? is she an ex-girlfriend or something?” Felicity let out a snort.

 

Oliver’s face grimaced.

 

“SHE’S YOUR EX?” Felicity may have spoken a little too loudly but finding out your ex-fiance was dating the lady who hijacked your ring called for the use of her loud voice.

 

“No, no, Felicity.” He sat down next to her on the couch again. “I did not date Carrie Cutter but she wanted to date me.” Felicity raised her eyebrow.

 

“No, Felicity it wasn’t like that. It was just after I moved to Central City. We had just broken up, I wasn’t ready to date anyone but Carrie really wanted me to date her and she came on kind of strong. To be honest it was starting to creep me out.”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell her you weren’t interested?” Felicity deadpanned.

 

“Well, at first I was subtle, I didn’t want to hurt her feelings.”

 

“Always the caring Oliver Queen,” Felicity teased but when she saw his face, “Sorry, I was just trying to make light and I’m guessing this isn’t light?”

 

“No, this isn’t light. To make a long story short, Carrie invited me to her place one night and I went to make it clear this wasn’t going to happen. But when I got there Carrie wanted to show me how perfect we looked together.”

 

“I’m not going to like this am I?” Felicity said as she covered herself more with the blanket.

 

“I’m fine,” he rubbed Felicity’s knee over the blanket. Felicity still felt the spark.

 

“Carrie had a shrine dedicated to us in her room. Pictures of me taken unawares, matched with pictures of her. It was super creepy. I got out of there and called the cops. But it turns out Carrie has some special talents that would be appreciated by ARGUS so instead of getting the help she needs, in my opinion, she went to work for ARGUS.”

 

“But she left ARGUS,” Felicity’s eyes betrayed her worry.

 

“Yes, I’m going to follow up with Lyla as to why that was allowed. But I wanted you to have all the information. Like I said to you before, no more lies.”

 

“I appreciate that Oliver,” Felicity said sincerely.

 

“Felicity I think Carrie was here for the Donovan Black Pearl and nothing else but just to be on the safe side, do you think I could convince you to come with me for the night?”

 

Felicity honestly couldn’t hide her shocked expression.

 

“I’ll book a hotel room under a fake name for the night. Your safety is my top priority.” Oliver looked at her hopefully. “Oh, and there will be two beds of course.”

 

Felicity pushed herself up from the couch, “Okay, just let me pack an overnight bag.”

  


&&&&&

  


Oliver sat in Felicity’s living room waiting for her to come back out with her overnight bag. He noticed it was taking her some time. Felicity was usually a pretty speedy packer, he wondered what could be taking her so long and suddenly he remembered the state of her bedroom.

 

Oliver walked down the hall “Felicity, everything okay? Do you want me to help straighten up in there?”

 

He just turned the corner when he saw Felicity was not alone in her bedroom.

 

“Hello Lover” Carrie Cutter had a gun pointed at Felicity’s side.

 

Oliver’s heart stopped. It was his worse nightmare come true. Felicity’s life was in danger and it was all his fault. Felicity looked terrified, tears were streaming down her face.

 

He swallowed and looked directly at Carrie. “Hello Carrie, Nice to see you again. Why don’t you let Felicity go and we can go talk and catch up somewhere.”

 

“You think I don’t know you Oliver Queen. I know who Felicity is, the woman you chose over me. The one you gave a ring to. Well, don’t worry I have the ring and soon Felicity will be gone and there will be nothing to keep us apart.”

 

Carrie’s relationship with reality had always been tenuous at best but this was deeply disturbing.

 

“Carrie, I think there has been a misunderstanding,” he had to keep her calm as long as she had a gun pointed a Felicity’s side, he really didn’t want her to make any sudden movements. “Felicity and I were over before we met. She doesn’t hold a candle to you. I’m sorry you thought I gave her a ring. She must have gotten that from her new boyfriend.”

 

Oliver looked at Felicity, she looked so scared, “Did you get the ring from your new boyfriend?”

 

“Ye...yes I got it from Roger, my new boyfriend Roger,” Felicity lip quivered as she spoke.

 

“YOU ARE LYING” Carrie screeched. “I think it’s time Felicity and I got to know each other a bit better. Just us girls.”

 

“NO. Carrie why don’t we just leave her here and just you and I go. I can buy you a pretty ring.” Oliver was practically begging at this point. His mind was racing with the same thought over and over - Felicity can’t die.

 

“Oliver if you want to save your precious barbie doll you will let us leave for some quality time. Let us pass or I’ll shoot her. Really, I should just shoot her now…”

 

“NO! Please don’t shoot her. Carrie she means nothing….”

 

“Move Oliver”

 

Oliver had no choice but to let Carrie and Felicity pass. He didn’t have his gun with him. He left it in his car, a lot of good it was doing there.

 

Carrie nudged Felicity forward with the butt of her gun. Oliver gave Felicity a pleading look to not try anything.  He watched them as the walked down the hallway, Carrie stopped them in the living room “Don’t worry Oliver I’ll be in touch. Just some girl time you know?”

 

While Carrie was distracted taunting Oliver, Felicity quickly nabbed her cell phone and made  sure Oliver noticed. She was giving him a way to track her, she hoped he picked up on it. He gave her an absent nod.

 

Carrie turned again pushing Felicity to the door, “Open it.”

 

Felicity opened the door and looked out. Where were nosy neighbours when you needed them? She looked back and caught Oliver’s eye trying to tell him she would be brave, even if she was scared out of her mind. What did girl time mean?

 

“Bye Lover, I’ll call to meet up later” Carrie closed the door behind her.

 

Oliver grabbed his phone.


	5. Light Her Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting conclusion of The Black Pearl Ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Donovan family books by Elizabeth Lowell. An Olicity AU where Felicity comes in possession of the much sought after Donovan Black Pearl.
> 
> I’d like to say a very special thank you to @captainolicitysbedroom for creating such beautiful artwork and to @almondblossomme for all her support being willing to proof read. I’m very, very grateful! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow. 
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos it means so much to me!! So grateful for all your support. I truly hope you enjoy the ending.

 

Oliver called 911 the moment the door close. He told them the situation as he watched Carrie steer Felicity toward a car in the parking lot. As soon as he knew Carrie wasn’t watching, he rushed out the door and down the stairs to get her license plate number and provided this as well. 

 

The 911 operator tried to keep Oliver calm and assured him the police were on the way. They wanted him to stay on the phone but Oliver insisted he other phone calls to make and he knew every second counted. 

 

He hung up with the 911 Operator and called John’s cell phone.

 

“Hey Oliver”

 

“John she has her!” Oliver could not hide the desperation in his voice. 

 

“Calm down Oliver. Who has who? Did someone take Felicity?”

 

“Yes, Carrie Cutter took Felicity at gunpoint. I didn’t have my gun,” Oliver began pacing back and forth. “John I didn’t have my gun. Carrie took Felicity and it’s all my fault.”

 

“When did this happen? Did you call 911?”

 

“Yes I just got off the phone with them, the police are on it. But CARRIE TOOK FELICITY! John I need you to come! I need Lyla to come! I need ARGUS! I NEED FELICITY!”

 

“Well, the good news is Lyla, Thea and I are almost there. We started driving after we hung up the last time. I have you on speaker phone in the car. We will get her back Oliver. Did you hear me? We will get her back. Oliver?”

 

“Yes, sorry everyone. I’m just really not my best right now.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“I’m at Felicity’s apartment. Do you need the address?”

 

“No, I have it,” Thea quickly recites the address for John to put in the GPS.

 

“K, we are close by Oliver,” this is Lyla, “I can understand if you are pretty pissed with me or ARGUS right now. But can you tell us why, if you know, Carrie took Felicity?”

 

“Lyla, ARGUS will be forgiven if they get Felicity back.”

 

“I understand”

 

“Carrie said she was taking Felicity because she was standing in the way of us. She thinks I bought Felicity a ring, she doesn’t even know what the Donovan Black Pearl is, she just took it because it was Felicity’s ring that she thinks I gave Felicity!”

 

“She always did struggle with reality” Lyla said dryly. “Okay, I’m relaying all this information onto ARGUS, they will work with local law enforcement to get Felicity back.”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot, Felicity took her phone! It has GPS...you can track her! Please track her now!”

 

“That’s great news Oliver, she always was the smart one,” Diggle said with a smile in his voice. “Lyla is frantically typing to ARGUS.”

 

“Great. I’ll see you.” Oliver walked over and opened Felicity’s apartment door and looked down at the parking lot. The police squad car pulled up next to John. John and Lyla stayed and talked with the police, Thea ran up the stairs into her brother’s arms. 

 

“Oh Oliver!!! She’s going to be okay. I just know it!” She hugged him even tighter. She knew her brother needed her strength now more than ever. 

 

 

&&&&&

 

 

Oliver, Thea, John and Lyla were now holed up in Felicity’s apartment waiting for news. Oliver knew everyone was doing everything they could to get Felicity back. But how could he have let this happen? He should have checked that Felicity’s bedroom window was locked. He had noticed the fire escape but it had not occurred to him and now she was gone.

 

“Hey,” Thea touched his back. “I can see all the self blame and guilt on your face. This is not your fault Oliver and we are going to get her back.”

 

“How can you say that? This is all my fault! Carrie Cutter wouldn’t even know Felicity existed if not for me! And I was the one who left her alone Thea! Of course I’m to blame.” Thea squeezed his arm, realizing there was nothing she could say at this point to change his mind.

 

John walked up to Oliver and Thea, “Oliver man, I can’t imagine what you are feeling now but we will find her and make no doubt about it Carrie Cutter is to blame.” 

 

“Guys I think I have something here,” Lyla had been sitting at Felicity’s kitchen table with her laptop. They all rushed over.  “Oliver look, see that red dot? That’s Felicity’s phone. See all those green dots? That is the tactical team who are moving in to rescue her.”

 

Oliver let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. They all watched Lyla’s computer screen and it looked like it was successful. “Is someone going to call?” Oliver asked. He needed to know what was going on.

 

“Yes, they will call as soon as they can Oliver. I’m really sorry this happened. I need you to know I was just as upset as you when I learned ARGUS had allowed Carrie to leave.”

 

“Thanks Lyla. I wasn’t holding you responsible. I just need her back. I need to know that she’s safe.”

 

Lyla’s phone buzzed, she picked it up and nodded at Oliver, John and Thea gave them the thumbs up.

 

When Lyla hung up the phone she confirmed they had arrested Carrie Cutter and Felicity was safe.

 

 

&&&&&

 

 

John drove the team to the hospital where Felicity was being checked out. Oliver hopped out of the van first and rushed to reception desk.

 

“I’m looking for Felicity Smoak. I understand she was brought here.”

 

“Are you family?”

 

Oliver didn’t know what to do, should he lie? “He’s my husband,” he heard Felicity’s voice from just behind a curtain.

 

Oliver rushed toward the curtain without waiting for permission.  He stopped just short of her bed. He really wanted to hug her. He felt like he physically needed to touch her to make sure she really was alright but he wasn’t sure what Felicity would think.

 

When Felicity saw Oliver enter through the curtain she was so relieved. She honestly thought Carrie Cutter might kill her. But right now she just wanted to be held in Oliver’s arms and she really didn’t give a damn if that was right or not. “I thought getting kidnapped would at least get me a hug.”

 

No sooner had the words left her mouth than she was in Oliver’s arms. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so glad you are okay.”

 

“Hey Oliver, look at me.” He looked down into her eyes. “ This was not your fault. Do you hear me? This is not your fault.”

 

“Are you really okay though? Did Carrie hurt you? All that talk about girl time, I was worried.” Oliver’s voice could not hide that he was still very concerned.

 

“Oliver, I’m okay, I think all that talk of girl time was just to freak you out. She threw me in a room in a basement in some old building and locked the door. She didn’t even talk to me. Good thing I’m not afraid of the dark though…”

 

Oliver couldn’t help but smile that Felicity was okay.  Then suddenly he remembered she would not have been in that position if not for him.

 

“Oliver do I need to say it again? You have sad face. This was not your fault.” 

 

“Okay.” Oliver looked at the floor. 

 

“I don’t think you believe me. We will talk about this more later. But for now can you just take me to the hotel you promised?”

 

“The hotel?”

 

“Yes, I really don’t want to go back to that room tonight.”

 

“Of course. Let’s get you checked out. Why don’t I go find a doctor or nurse and see if we can get you out of here..” He was about to walk away when he turned back. “I’m so glad you are okay Felicity. John, Lyla and Thea are in the waiting room, they couldn’t come in due to the family only thing.”

  
  


&&&&&

  
  


Oliver returned with a nurse who had discharge papers only to find an empty bed. For a moment he was alarmed. He had just gotten her back! Then he heard her laughter. She was in the nearby waiting room.

 

“Felicity,” he looked out at her.

 

“Oh sorry, they couldn’t come to me - so I went to them.”

 

“I see,” he smiled.

 

They managed to get all the paperwork taken care of in short order. John drove them all back to Felicity’s apartment so Felicity could grab her overnight bag she had already packed. She told John, Lyla and Thea they were more than welcome to stay in her apartment. After coming to rescue her the least she could do was offer them a place to stay. They gladly accepted. 

 

Oliver and Felicity drove to the hotel in silence. They both had a lot on their mind.

 

Oliver walked up the receptionist desk and checked them in. Felicity watched him talking, she was so tired and the day was really catching up with her. She couldn’t believe it was only midnight. She sat down on one of the comfy couches in the lobby and promptly fell asleep.

  
  


&&&&&

  
  


Felicity jolted awake and peered around. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. The room was dark except for the light coming from the bathroom door. She looked over at the other bed and felt safe once she realized it was Oliver.

 

She quietly got up and went to the bathroom. She ran warm water over her hands but she was still so cold. She was quietly slipping out of the bathroom when Oliver turned on the bedside lamp.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

 

“I was just confused. I was so tired I don’t even remember coming up to the room.”

 

“That’s because you fell asleep in the lobby. I carried you here and put you in bed. You had quite a day.”

 

“I think we both did. Speaking of which, I forgot to show you something.” Felicity put her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out the Donovan Black Pearl.

 

“You are kidding? Bring it over I NEED to see it!” Oliver could not keep the excitement out of his voice. “You do realize I never thought I’d have this opportunity!”  

 

“Glad I could make your dreams come true.” she smiled.

 

“Again. You are making my dreams come true again.” He said firmly.

 

Felicity looked puzzled. 

 

“You made my dreams come true when you agreed to marry me. I know it didn’t happen but you agreeing was a dream come true.”

 

Felicity really had no idea what to say. She wanted him back so bad but she wasn’t sure she could risk being hurt again. She barely recovered the first time.  So she took the easy way out. “So, is it the Donovan Black Pearl?”

 

“Why yes it is Ms. Smoak.” He grinned at her like an idiot. 

 

“Is it okay if I wear it? Just for tonight? I will sell it to Queen Consolidated but I just want to wear my Aunt Mary Ellen’s ring for now.”

 

“Of course,” Oliver handed her back the ring.

 

Felicity looked at the digital clock on the table, it read 3:11 am. “I guess we should get some sleep.”

 

Oliver nodded and turned out the bedside lamp. They were now in the dark again.

 

“Oliver?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Can I ask you one last thing and it’s okay if you say no.”

 

“Okay”

 

“Oliver can I sleep with you? I mean I’m really cold, you know ever since the rain and I just really want to be close to someone, someone I can trust.”

 

For a moment Oliver didn’t know what to say. Felicity was saying that she trusted him. Something he never thought she’d say again. He was truly floored. He simply couldn’t speak so he motioned for Felicity to come to him.

 

Felicity jumped off her bed and cozied into Oliver’s waiting arms. He was just the furnace she remembered she couldn’t help but snuggle in and sigh. “Good night Oliver.”

 

“Good night Felicity” he said against her head.

  
  


&&&&&&

  
  


When Oliver woke up the next morning Felicity was gone from his arms. She was sitting at the hotel desk working at her computer.

 

“Good Morning.”

 

“Oh sorry, did I wake you? I had to get up and get some work done. We are about to launch a big project and I need to make sure all my ducks are in a row for the presentation. Which I just found out is moved up to Friday. So I need to just keep working, you know working...”

 

“Slow down Felicity, no need to explain to me. I’ll just grab a shower and get out of your hair.”

 

“The shower is great. I had one earlier.  I heard from Thea and I told them we’d meet them for brunch before you guys hit the road. They can give me back my apartment key and I get to see them again.”

 

“Sure. Sounds good.” Oliver tried to hide the disappointment from his voice. “I won’t be long.”

 

He really had hoped when she said that she trusted him and wanted to sleep in his bed they were making big strides. He thought there was hope. And now he felt like his hopes were dashed, she was seeing him off so he could hit the road. 

  
  


&&&&&

  
  


Felicity seemed happy at brunch. They all went to Big Belly Burger for old times sake.  In fact everyone was happy except Oliver. He really didn’t want to go. The idea of leaving Felicity again, of living his life without her was not something he wanted to think about.

 

Felicity excused herself to run to the ladies room. The moment she was around the corner his friends and his sister turned on him.

 

“So. I can see from the look on your face you didn’t fix it.” Thea said with a note of disappointment in her voice.

 

“I tried.” he said sadly. “I told her how I felt and last night she said she trusted me. I thought I had made progress and this morning she said let’s go to brunch so you can hit the road. I don’t know how she could have been any clearer.”

 

“I’m sorry Oliver. If it’s any consolation I don’t think it’s over. I thinks she just needs time.” John tried to reassure him.

 

Lyla was the last to speak “Oliver, I know I don’t know you and Felicity as well as Thea and John but I do know what two people in love look like and you are it. Don’t give up hope just give her time.”

 

Felicity walked back up to the table. “Why do I feel like I was the topic of conversation? Come on you all just stopped talking as soon as I came back.” 

 

“We were just saying we will miss you,” Thea jumped in. “But we will visit. This time you are not getting rid of me.”

 

“I hope not!”

 

“Well we better get going,” John stood and gave Felicity one of his world famous bear hugs.

 

Lyla came out of the booth next and hugged Felicity. “Take care and I hope the next time we see each other it’s under happier circumstances.”

 

“Thanks so much for coming Lyla. I am so grateful you were able to rescue me!”

 

Oliver moved out of the booth and stepped aside to let Thea hug Felicity. “You’ll text, right?”

 

“Yes, I promise! We will be bffs”

 

John, Lyla and Thea left the restaurant leaving just her and Oliver. Felicity would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous.

 

“So..” Oliver didn’t know quite what to say. “I’ll drop you off at work.”

 

“Yes, I need to pick up my car and go home and change.”

 

They drove to get Felicity’s car in silence. There was so much Felicity wanted say. Her heart wanted her to say stay. Stay forever, I need you and I love you. But her brain wouldn’t let her do that.

 

When Oliver pulled up next to her car, he wasn’t sure what he should do. So he turned off his vehicle and walked over and opened the door for her.

 

“If you ever need anything or come across any rare jewels, you know who to call.” Before he could think better of it, he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. He just needed one more touch. 

 

She hugged him quickly.

 

He began to walk away, he looked back for a moment before getting back in his Range Rover but she just stood there. He waved once more and she waved back and then he was gone.

  
  


&&&&&

  
  


Felicity honestly thought there was no worse pain than the pain she had felt when she left Oliver. She was wrong. This was worse. She felt like she was physically empty, like a part of her was missing.

 

She thought it would get better. It would just take a her a couple of days to adjust. She did it before she’d do it again.

 

She was working late on Thursday night with her team, putting the final touches on the Power Cell presentation. They were just wrapping up when the engineer for the project Curtis Holt asked if he could have a word with her privately.

 

Felicity and Curtis weren’t just colleagues they were friends so Felicity wondered what this was about.  

 

Curtis had just closed Felicity’s office door when he said “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. Just tired. It’s been a busy couple of days.”

 

“Are you sure. You just...may I be blunt?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“You just seem rather sad. Not rather sad, like really sad.”

 

“I know, I guess I’m not hiding it very well. I’ve never been a very good liar.”

 

“This is about Oliver isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, I still love him.”

 

“Explain to me again why you aren’t with him. Because if I do recall those reasons don’t make as much sense anymore. Felicity the man came here this week to save you from the possibility of danger. He obviously cares about you a great deal.”

 

“He loves me.”

 

“Okay now this is just wrong. Do you know how awesome that is? He loves you and you love him? Felicity you have to try. You owe it to yourself. You deserve to be happy and no one since I’ve known you has made you as happy as Oliver Queen.”

 

“I might have ruined it though. He told me how he felt and I sent him home.”

 

“You don’t know that you have ruined it until you try. Go to him! Go to Central City right after our presentation. Tell him how you feel. You really have nothing to lose and honestly I really can’t stand much more of that sad face.”

 

“I guess you are right” Felicity said with new resolve.

 

“There is no guess. I am right Felicity.” Curtis hugged her. “Now go home and pack, get a good night’s sleep because tomorrow we pitch and you get your man.”

  
  


&&&&&

 

 

The presentation went very well and Felicity felt confident that they had won over the investors. Such a relief and before she knew it she was on the road to Central City.

 

She parked in the parking lot outside of the building where Queen Consolidated had their office. Felicity suddenly realized that she may have driven all the way for nothing. What if Oliver was travelling? She had not called ahead. What if he didn’t want to see her?  She was literally freaking herself out.

 

I can do this, she told herself and opened the car door. And there was John Diggle.

 

“Felicity! So nice to see you! Oliver didn’t tell us you were coming.”

 

“Uhh...he doesn’t know. Is he inside John?”

 

“Yes, he’s in there, last one to leave. He has been working pretty long hours since we came back from Star City.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“And Felicity, Thea and I are gone for the night now. You have the place to yourselves. You know, in case you were hoping for privacy.”

 

“Am I that easy to read?”

 

“A little,” John smiled. “But also I know you. Felicity this might be none of my business but I’m going to say it anyway. Oliver loves you. I mean really loves you. There is no one else for him and I have a feeling you feel the same.”

 

“John”

 

“I so hope you are here to tell him.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Go get him girl!”

 

With the added confidence she got from her talk with John, Felicity walked toward Oliver’s office building. She quickly looked up on the directory and found out that Queen Consolidated was in 320, she took the elevator to the third floor. 

 

She saw 320 as soon as she stepped off the elevator. Did she knock? She never knew what do with these offices. Instead, she turned the handle and pushed the door open “Hello”

 

“Be with you in just one moment.” Oliver was just finishing typing something at his computer.

 

Felicity walked over and stood next to him.

 

“What can I...Felicity!” Oliver did not know what to say, she was the last person he expected to see.

 

“Hi. I have something to tell you Oliver and I just want to get it out before I chicken out and don’t say it again. So don’t stop me.” She looked at him waiting for a response.

 

He nodded.

 

“Okay. I never stopped loving you. I love you. Like more than is normal. I love you like when you are not around I’m missing a part of me. I don’t know how I survived this last year without you but I don’t want to survive without you any more. You are it for me. That day when you drove me to get my car, I wanted to say stop. Stay, stay forever, I need you forever but I was scared. You hurt me so much Oliver. But now I hurt too much without you. So I’m here to say stay, stay forever. I love you.”

 

Oliver just sat at his desk looking up at her. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did she really think she needed to convince him?

 

“Oliver, do you have anything to say, anything at all?” Felicity was super nervous. She had told him everything. What if he rejected her?

 

“Oh. I can speak now?”

 

“Yes”

 

Oliver stood up and Felicity hesitantly took a step back.  Oliver reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush against him. Felicity licked her lips and Oliver was done for. He leaned in and kissed her, he pulled back to see what her reaction was. Felicity nodded and he leaned in again and she met him halfway.

 

There was nothing tentative about this second kiss. This was a kiss they both desperately wanted and needed. Felicity moaned and Oliver pulled her closer. When they came up for air, Oliver didn’t let her go.

 

He cupped her face “Felicity,”

 

“Yes”

 

“I want to stay, stay with you forever. I love you more than normal too.” She smiled. “Felicity you are it for me. You are my always.”

  
  


&&&&&

 

 

_ 6 months later _

 

Oliver had moved back to Star City and had recently moved in with Felicity. They both agreed it was crazy to pay for two places when they never spent a night apart. 

 

After a long day at work, Felicity got out of her car glad to finally be home. Her ponytail was looser than it had been this morning and a few pieces of hair had come out, her feet were beginning to hurt from her heels but she knew it was only a few more steps until she was home and safe with Oliver. 

 

She was so caught up in her own thoughts she almost missed Oliver standing on the silly decorative grass patch her landlord had put in to make the apartments look more homey.

 

“Oliver, what are you doing? Waiting for me?”

 

“Well yes but not exactly.”

 

“Not exactly?” Felicity looked at her beautiful boyfriend. He really was her everything and it did not hurt that he was so damn gorgeous and with the scruff he was currently working…

 

“Felicity, Felicity...can you hear me?”

 

“Oh sorry, distracted by your hotness, long day.”

 

Oliver could not help but smile. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this today then.”

 

“Do what? Oliver what are doing? Please tell me I didn’t forget something important”

 

“I don’t think you did.” He smiled at poor tired girlfriend. “Do you remember what happened right here six months ago”

 

“Oliver the only thing I remember that happened right here was you falling on your ass.” She couldn’t help but start laughing again. “Really it was so funny Oliver, I know it’s mean but all I can think when I look at this stupid patch of grass is you sitting in the mud.”

 

“I’m glad it makes you smile. But I want to give you another memory for this grass.”

 

Felicity looked at him a little confused.

 

Oliver dropped to one knee. “Felicity Smoak will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife? I want to make you laugh everyday as I did on this patch of grass and I want to love you for the rest of our lives.” Oliver opened up a ring box to reveal a perfect replica of the Donovan Black Pearl ring.

 

“Oliver you did not!”

 

“It’s a replica. I know how much the real one meant to you and since it brought us back together, I thought it would be fitting. What do you think?” He was starting to sound nervous.

 

“What do I think? Oliver I love it and I love you! Of course I’ll be your wife! Now stand up and kiss me!!” Felicity laughed. She was so happy she could burst.

 

Oliver did not need to be told twice. He jumped up and kissed his wife to be. 

 

As he slipped the ring on her finger, they both knew they were back where they belonged. 


End file.
